Chutes have been used in a wide range of industries for many years. Mining chutes are typically make from large tubular components and by necessity are very heavy due to the sturdy construction because of the extreme service conditions they must endure. Sometimes a chute is mounted in a hard-to-reach location, further adding to the difficulty of servicing the chute or clearing a clog in the chute. Many times, when a chute is serviced, a person must enter the chute via a manhole to perform repairs requiring a full confined space entry program to ensure safety. The present invention features a modular chute system for providing convenient access to an inside cavity of the chute system from a variety of locations to enhance serviceability.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.